Show and Tell
by halfmyheart
Summary: If he was lucky no one would recognize him...but when had he ever been so lucky?


No, I don't own them, I only play with them occasionally. I promise not to hurt them...much...

Happy Easter to everyone who celebrates it!

* * *

Bridge stood in front of the full length mirror admiring himself. He turned this way and that, trying to figure out which side was his best side and the one he should face towards the slew of cameras that would be present at the nights dance. He reached up and adjusted his long pale pink ears before turning to look at his other side. 

"Would you stop that," said a cold voice from across the room. "You're going to look like a moron no matter which way you turn."

The green ranger sighed and stared at the reflection of Sky in the mirror. The blue ranger lounged on his bed, half heartedly reading a book, but Bridge knew that he had been peeking over the cover, secretly watching him twirl like a girl. The half concealed giggles were not products of the boring manual he was reading.

"You haven't gotten ready yet," he said in answer, completely ignoring the insult as if his friend had never uttered the words. "Why?"

Sky slammed the manual shut and tossed it aside. He brought his hands together over his chest and laced his fingers together.

"Because this is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of, and I refuse to participate in Z's crack filled notion of the spirit of…whatever…" He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture and rolled his eyes. "Besides, I have better things to do."

Bridge smiled and crossed his arms across his chest, careful not to wrinkled his outfit, "oh yeah, like what? And it's the spirit of Easter."

"Like…well, like, I have to study. Or I really need to work out; you know staying in shape is important."

At that moment the door to there room slid open to reveal Z. She wore a form fitting yellow dress that flowed down to her knees and was accented with a sequined butterfly near the hem. Grinning broadly she stepped into the room and faced the green ranger.

"Bridge! I'm impressed!"

The green ranger smiled sheepishly and shrugged the compliment off. He felt his face go a shade redder and wondered it if matched his bunny suit. Deciding that he didn't want Z to see, he turned back to the mirror.

"But where is yours," she asked Sky.

Sky sniffed and looked her over, "you've got to be joking right?"

"No."

"Oh come on," he wined, "this is stupid. I hate Easter."

Bridge glanced at him in the mirror, "why? Did you not get candy? I can see how that would make you cranky."

The blue ranger glared at the pink clad figure of Bridge, and rolled his eyes as his friend wiggled his rear around to make the small white ball of cotton attached to the back bounce.

"I got candy, thank you Bridgey Cottontail, I just hate it, ok."

Bridge thought for a moment. "Did you not get to dye Easter eggs? I always loved dying eggs with my mom. We had all kind of colors, sometimes we even mixed them to make different colors. But usually my mom did that because I made a mess, I mean, I didn't mean to make a mess but my hands were so small and the cups of dye were so big and when you go to pour them they just spill everywhere and you get a really nasty grey color that…"

"BRIDGE!"

The green ranger looked up from the hands that he was holding in front of his face. "Oh…"

"Look sky," said Z, turning back to the obstinate blue ranger, "either you out it on, or Syd, Bridge, and I will put it on you!"

Sky crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back on the bed once more. "No," he said, but as Z's eyes narrowed dangerously he knew that he had made a horrible mistake.

------

Sky stood in the corner, his feet cemented to the floor.

"Get a move on," said Z from behind him.

"No," he protested as she gave him a shove towards the open door to the dance hall. "Please don't make me do this!"

"Aww, Z, he said please," cooed Syd.

The yellow ranger rolled her eyes. "Sky, think of the kids! We already told them you would be here."

"They have Bridge the overgrown rabbit, why do they need me? It's not like Peter Cottontail had a side kick or anything!"

Z threw her hands in the air I frustration. "Fine, have it your way. Go back to your room and be alone!"

"Wait," said Syd, grabbing her arm before she could stalk off.

The blue ranger groaned but chanced a glance at Syd. She was beautiful in her little pink dress with its plunging neckline….and she was so hard to resist…

"Sky," she said, placing her arm in the crook of his. "Please do this. Think of how much it will mean to all those kids…and to us." She batted her lashes and flashed him a dazzling smile.

Sky was about to protest some more when she slipped her arm out of his, looking crestfallen. He wanted to resist, wanted it more than anything, but he felt himself falling for it, the oldest trick in the book…

"Oh, ok," he said. "But know this. I am NOT going to be conned into doing anything for Christmas!"

He started to walk towards the door when Z's voice stopped him. "Sky, aren't you forgetting something?"

He took a deep, calming breath, and started walking again, only this time, he swung his hips from side to side. After all, what kid had ever seen a duck that didn't waddle?

He griped the pastel pink Easter basket until he thought the little plastic handle would break. Seething and cursing silently, he snatched the bright yellow beak off the top of his head and let it slap into face over his nose and mouth. If he was lucky no one would recognize him, but when had he ever been so lucky?

* * *

Poor sky...please don't forget to leave a review before you leave! 


End file.
